Crying
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: "Senpai, kuharap kau tak marah aku datang ke sini lagi." / "Jangan menangis…, Minako…." / "Menangislah." / "Dia AKAN bangun, iya 'kan, Senpai?" / triangle love Akihiko/FeMC/Shinjiro / oneshot / my first fic in Persona fandom / RnR?


_**Beep. Beep.**_

Gadis beriris crimson itu masih terduduk di sana, di kursi metalik yang dingin, di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh aroma alkohol. Menatap wajah seseorang yang tak berekspresi, dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Tampak begitu tenang dan damai; seperti biasanya. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia yang tubuhnya terhubung dengan selang-selang; sedang sekarat—lebih layak disebut tidur lelap dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

Dinginnya suhu ruangan menusuk kulit halusnya. Sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan ia sendiri yakin di luar sana temperatur udara tidak jauh berbeda dengan temperatur hawa yang menyergap tubuhnya. Jemari lentiknya menarik ujung lengan jas sekolah yang ia kenakan, bermaksud untuk melapisi seluruh bagian tangannya. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk digosok-gosokkan satu sama lain. Setelah itu meniupnya keras-keras—masih berusaha untuk menghangatkan diri.

Ia melempar pandangannya yang sayu ke arah sosok yang tergeletak tak bergerak—di hadapannya.

"Hey, Senpai, kau tidak lelah tidur terus-terusan?"

* * *

**Persona 3 Portable** © **CRIWARE **and **ATLUS**

**Crying** © Ayaka Aoi

Akihiko/FeMC/Shinjiro

_typo(s), __**OOC**__, __**plotless**__, __**boring**__, __**boring**__, __**boring**__, _third person POV, etc

* * *

Dengan langkah yang mantap, gadis ber_ponytail_ tinggi itu membawa tubuhnya ke bangunan yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Sudah berminggu-minggu—bahkan hitungan bulan—ia selalu mengunjungi tempat itu, gedung yang dengan kokohnya berdiri di kota pinggiran itu. Jika ia ada waktu senggang—meski harus diakui bahwa ia tidak hanya menggunakan waktu senggangnya, tetapi juga mencuri-curi waktu untuk datang ke sana. Ya, mengikuti banyak kegiatan—menjadi anggota _Student Council_,_ Tennis Team _dan _Library Committee_—bukanlah aktivitas yang memakan waktu sedikit.

'Tatsumi Memorial Hospital'. Itulah yang tertulis di plang di depan bangunan itu.

"Siang, Suster!" Suara sopran terdengar ceria menyapa wanita berseragam putih. Yang disapa hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Kau datang lagi. Punya banyak waktu luang, eh?"

"Uh…, bisa dibilang begitu…, tapi, tidak juga. Hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi…, sekolah memang dibubarkan lebih cepat." Gadis yang masih berseragam khas _Gekkoukan High School_ itu sedikit tertawa—menertawakan dirinya yang sedikit bingung dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan saja, perasaan yang mungkin sama dirasakan oleh yang menanyakan jawaban.

"Haha, oke kalau begitu," wanita yang membawa kertas-kertas di pelukannya itu menjeda kalimatnya tanpa alasan yang jelas, "seperti biasa, tidak lebih dari jam lima, _OK_?" ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"_OK!_"

Sedetik kemudian, _brunette _itu berlalu. Melewati lorong-lorong yang panjang dengan pintu-pintu yang tertutup di setiap sisinya. Derap kakinya memecah kesunyian, meski tidak sampai tahap yang mengganggu. Mengantarkannya ke depan sebuah kamar di lantai tiga, terletak agak jauh dari tangga.

* * *

_**Tok Tok**_

Pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya terdengar ketukan, membawa sang siswi ke dalam sebuah kamar rawat yang terbilang cukup besar. Kamar di mana seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai seniornya—mungkin lebih dari itu—tertidur di sana. Pulas.

Gadis itu langsung menuju vas bunga yang terletak tepat di depan jendela. Ia mengeluarkan bunga mawar—yang belum begitu layu—dari di dalam vas itu dan menggantinya dengan sebuket bunga yang ia bawa sedari ia berangkat menuju rumah sakit ini. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan beberapa tangkai Gerbera ke dalam vas yang terbuat dari kaca itu, sedang sisa bunganya ia letakkan di atas meja—begitu saja.

Ia menarik kursi metalik itu perlahan dan duduk di atasnya, menatap sosok yang terlelap di hadapannya. Kedua matanya tampak berbinar.

"Senpai, kuharap kau tak marah aku datang ke sini lagi," ucapnya riang dengan wajah yang kontras dengan nada yang baru saja terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum pedih, seakan menunggu omelan yang akan dilayangkan kepadanya.

Tetapi, tidak. Hanya sepi dan suara statis mesin-mesin yang membantu seniornya itu untuk tetap hidup yang menjawabnya.

"Senpai, kau tidak bosan 'kan kalau aku selalu datang ke sini? Kau tidak marah 'kan aku selalu datang mengganggumu? Atau…, Senpai bosan mengomeliku?" Ia menarik kursi yang didudukinya, mendekatkan dirinya dengan tepi kasur rumah sakit itu. Berusaha mencuri perhatian dari Senpainya, yang percuma saja ia lakukan.

"Oh ya, apa Shinjiro-senpai mau mendengar ceritaku lagi? Ah, pasti kau ingin, ya 'kan?" Gadis itu tersenyum kembali sebelum ia menarik napas perlahan.

"Jadi begini, tadi di kelas, ada murid pindahan. Yep, ia murid pindahan ketiga yang ada di kelas 2-F. Haha, kelasku seperti menjadi tempat tampungan murid-murid impor," ia menjeda kalimatnya, "dan hebatnya, ia langsung mengajak Mitsuru-senpai untuk _date_ saat pertama kali mereka bertemu! Ia benar-benar berani—bahkan aku yakin Akihiko-senpai pun tak berani melakukan hal seperti itu," ia melanjutkan ceritanya dengan antusias.

"Dia…, berani ya, Senpai…?" Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menutupi wajahnya dari siapa pun yang mungkin dapat melihatnya—meski di ruangan itu hanya ada dia dan lelaki pucat yang tertidur itu. "Tidak seperti aku…."

Hening. Hanya suara mesin-mesin penopang hidup seniornyalah yang menjawabnya.

"Senpai…, kau mau sampai kapan tidur seperti ini?" tanyanya lirih. Lidahnya kelu. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Oksigen yang ia hirup, ia rasa semakin menipis. Sesak. Pedih. Takut. Inikah yang namanya sepi?

Sekalipun begitu, gadis itu tidak pernah meneteskan air matanya lagi, sejak kejadian di malam itu. Pada saat _Dark Hour_, lebih tepatnya.

Karena seseorang yang ia sayangi memintanya untuk tidak menangis.

Tepat di malam terakhir ia melihat kedua mata sayu itu terbuka. Kedua iris kelabunya menatap mata crimson yang keruh itu—dalam.

.

"_Jangan menangis…, Minako…."_

.

Terhitung dari hari itu, yang ia tahu hanyalah berdiri tegak di hadapan semua orang—terutama teman-teman satu asramanya. Ia tidak ingin menambah berat beban dan luka yang ada. Terlebih, dia adalah seseorang yang diandalkan dan diharapkan oleh mereka. Sang_Leader_. Ia tahu, ia harus tetap berdiri kokoh, meski ia dapat merasakan jiwanya yang hampir hancur karena terlalu sering terkoyak. Tetap berdiri kokoh, karena _ia_ memintanya untuk seperti itu. Tetap berdiri kokoh, karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya—

—terutama lelaki itu, Shinjiro Aragaki.

"Senpai…, bangun, jawab aku. Aku ingat kau pernah berkata kalau membuat kenangan itu penting, s_o, let's make memories together…._"

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Ekspresinya menggelap. Raut wajah dan sikap yang selama ini tak pernah ia tunjukkan di depan orang lain, kini tampak dengan jelas.

"Ah, maafkan aku Senpai, _for being so selfish_," kata-kata itu terputus—ia tercekat, "tapi, ijinkan aku untuk menangis, sekali ini saja," bisiknya, terisak.

"_I can't laugh anymore…._" Ia meraih tangan seniornya itu dan menggenggamnya erat, seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok untuknya melakukan hal itu. Seakan ia tak sanggup lagi untuk mengabaikan inginnya untuk bernostalgia dengan kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu—yang kini tak lagi sehangat yang ia ingat. Resistensinya untuk menahan ego, hancur.

Yah, setidaknya semua perasaannya tumpah di hari itu juga. Jika tidak, mungkin kondisi mentalnya yang sudah berada di ambang kegilaan akan bertambah buruk.

.

.

"_You look best when you laugh…, so, don't cry, got it?"_

.

.

Semenit, dua menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit, hingga dua puluh menit berlalu. Gadis bermanik ruby itu masih enggan bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia masih mendekap tangan kiri Shinjiro dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia mencari sensasi familiar yang ada, meski tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Dan pandangan mata itu tak lekat dari wajah tak berekspresi itu. Ia mengamatinya seakan sosok di hadapannya dapat menghilang kapan saja.

"Hey, Senpai, kau tidak lelah tidur terus-terusan? Apa sebegitu nikmatnyakah tidurmu hingga sampai saat ini kau tidak bangun? Apa artinya aku harus tidur juga seper—"

_**Drrrt. Drrrt.**_

Getar _handphone _gadis itu memenggal monolog yang mungkin tidak ada habisnya jika tiada yang menghentikannya. Sontak ia melepas genggamannya dan langsung merogoh saku seragamnya.

**'**_**Akihiko-senpai's calling….**_**'**

"_Ah, my bad, _Senpai. Maaf atas kebiasaanku bercerita panjang lebar setiap bertemu denganmu," Ia menarik napas panjang seraya tersenyum pedih sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu, "ada telepon dari sobat karibmu, Akihiko-senpai."

_**Pip.**_

"_Halo, Minako? Kau ada dimana?"_ Suara bariton yang terdengar sedikit statis menyapa telinga si penerima telepon. Suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Suara yang selalu hadir di tiap hari-harinya. Suara yang tak bosan-bosannya untuk menemaninya.

"Uh, halo, Senpai. Aku sedang di luar, ada apa?"

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau jam tiga nanti kita bertemu di Hagakure Ramen?"_

Minako terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Akihiko. Pikirannya masih bekerja, ia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau ia habis menangis hari ini. Was-was jika nantinya Akihiko menyadari ia menangis saat menjenguk Shinjiro.

"Umm…."

"_Ah, kalau kau tidak bisa, aku tidak memaksa,"_ ujar seseorang di seberang sana dengan lembut, meski tersirat sedikit kekecewaan di nada suaranya. Dengan cepat Minako menangkis kata-kata seniornya itu.

"A-Aku bisa kok. Senpai tunggu saja, ya. Jam tiga." Minako mengulang apa yang ia dengar tentang waktu janjian mereka. Terdengar helaan napas—menandakan lega—di seberang sana.

"_Oke, jam tiga. Hati-hati di jalan, ya."_ Itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari sambungan telepon dengan Akihiko. Minako kembali mengarahkan wajahnya ke Shinjiro yang masih tak bergerak.

"Senpai, untuk hari ini ceritaku sudah dulu, ya. Nanti esok hari aku akan kesini lagi, dan aku harap Senpai tidak bosan denganku!" pamitnya polos pada sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu yang tetap tidak menyahut barang satu pun ucapannya. Dan sekali lagi, sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat itu, ia menatap Senpainya lekat, dengan senyum hambar yang mungkin tidak disengaja olehnya.

* * *

Gadis itu mengatur napasnya seiring dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa membawanya ke suatu rumah makan. Tempat yang tidak asing lagi baginya, tempat yang banyak tercipta memori di dalamnya. Tempat yang tidak pernah sepi dari para konsumen, di mana uap-uap dari mangkuk ramen dan aroma khasnya yang memenuhi setiap sudut tempat itu.

'_Hagakure Ramen'_. Itulah tulisan yang tertera tepat di pintu masuk. Dengan langkah yang sedikit ragu ia memasuki tempat itu. Masih berharap bahwa ia _akan _tetap tampak biasa-biasa saja. Ya, mungkin ia terlalu khawatir—dan berlebihan. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Ia hanyalah seorang siswi menengah atas yang sudah terlalu sering mengalami kehilangan—ia yatim-piatu, dan kini, sosok yang ia sayang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit.

"Minako!"

Sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah di mana suara itu berasal. Terlihat olehnya sosok pemuda berambut kelabu, yang tidak ketinggalan mengenakan sweater merahnya yang memang setia membalut tubuhnya—ciri khasnya. Wajahnya riang menyambut kedatangan sang siswi—juniornya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, bermaksud untuk memanggil Minako ke meja tempatnya berada. Dan gadis bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu memutar arahnya, menghampiri siswa yang sudah menunggunya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

"Ah, maaf, Akihiko-senpai. Sudah menunggu lama di sini?" Minako menarik kursi di hadapan seniornya dan duduk perlahan. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lembut seraya memperhatikan gadis di depannya.

"Tidak juga, yang penting sekarang kau sudah datang." Akihiko mengaduk-aduk minuman yang tersisa setengahnya—minuman yang menemaninya saat menunggu Minako. "Oh ya, kau mau makan apa? Spesial seperti biasa, bagaimana? Atau, mau coba menu baru? _Double Jumbo._ Pesan saja sesukamu, tenang, kutraktir."

Minako hanya tersenyum mendengar tawaran—yang lebih cocok disebut celotehan—Akihiko. Ia memainkan kedua ibu jari tangannya yang saling bertautan. _Mood _Akihiko hari ini tampak sangat kontras dengan apa yang dirasakan Minako.

"Apa saja oke," ujar Minako sambil sedikit tertawa. Berharap Senpainya mengerti akan maksudnya—untuk membuat acara makan kali ini menjadi cepat. Ia masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya—dan tentu saja, tawa dari mulutnya bukan tawa yang sesungguhnya. Kamuflase belaka, yang ia harap hal itu akan sukses menutupi apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Oke. _Sir_, ramen _double jumbo, _dua, ya!" sahut Akihiko pada sosok paruh baya yang sedang melayani pelanggan lainnya.

.

.

Dan di hari itu, tak seorangpun membuka mulutnya untuk membincangkan satu topik pun.

* * *

"Umm…, Minako?" ucap Akihiko sedikit ragu. Minako yang sedari tadi berjalan di sisinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun melirik ke arah Senpainya dengan posisi kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Kenapa, Senpai?"

"A-Aku ingin berbicara sebentar, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu di sana?" Siswa sekolah menengah atas itu menunjuk salah satu bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari jalan yang mereka lewati. Minako hanya mengangguk tanpa perlawanan. Mereka berduapun langsung mengarahkan langkah kaki mereka ke arah objek yang dimaksud Akihiko.

"Nah, minumlah ini. Tenang saja, aman kok." Akihiko mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman soda dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Minako setelah mereka duduk di bangku taman. Minako menerimanya dan meminumnya, seiring dengan Akihiko yang juga mengeluarkan sekaleng lagi, untuknya.

"Uh…., aku mau bertanya sesuatu, tapi kau harus menjawab jujur ya," pinta Akihiko seusai menenggak minuman itu. Ia menatap wajah gadis manis itu lekat-lekat. Minako yang merasa ditatap begitu intens hanya bisa menunduk tanpa berani membalas pandangan Akihiko.

"Ahaha, tentu saja Senpai, apa aku pernah berbohong sebelumnya?"

"Ah, bukan begitu, tapi, semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang bertipe menyimpan semua masalah sendirian," tutur Akihiko pelan, "jadi aku ingin kau tidak menutupi satu hal pun dariku."

Minako terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Puluhan pertanyaan berterbangan dalam kepalanya, terkait dengan apa saja yang mungkin ditanyakan seniornya. Ia hanya mengangguk perlahan. Berusaha menjaga agar dirinya tidak lepas kontrol.

"Kau…, hari ini tampak berbeda—lebih diam dari biasanya. Ada apa?"

Tepat sasaran.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kelopak matanya mulai turun. Tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkilah, "Bukan hal besar kok, Senpai," tukasnya lirih.

Ia hanya berharap agar ia bisa menghilang dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Ia tidak ingin air matanya tumpah di hadapan teman-temannya, terutama di depan seorang lelaki. Ia berharap di senja itu tiba-tiba datang _Dark Hour _dan Akihiko ber-_transmogrified, _lalu ia dapat lari dari sana—meski ia tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat kau se-_down_ ini. Tak usah ragu—ceritakan padaku." Akihiko melepas sarung tangannya dan menggeser posisi duduknya hingga ia hanya berjarak sejengkal dari juniornya.

"Senpai…." Suara sopran itu bergetar. Kini ia berada di ambang keraguan, antara keharusan ia menceritakan semuanya atau tidak. Ya, ia memang tidak terbiasa untuk berbohong, dan jauh di dalam pikirannya, kemungkinan hal ini akan terjadi sudah terbayangkan olehnya, meski ia tidak pernah menganggapnya serius. Dan di dalam hatinya, ia sudah merutuki dirinya sendiri—ia tidak bisa menolerir dirinya sendiri yang menjadi lemah di hadapan orang lain. Benteng pembatas antara sikap dan perasaannya hancur.

Hening.

Hanya ada suara gemerisik dedaunan kering yang saling bergesekan, dan jikalau dedaunan yang jatuh menyentuh tanah dapat menghasilkan bunyi yang dapat terdengar oleh manusia, sudah pasti sore di taman itu akan sangat ramai. Dedaunan yang jatuh karena dimainkan angin musim dingin yang berhembus tanpa henti. Akihiko masih memandangi Minako, menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh siswi itu.

"Sen … pai…, bolehkah aku … menangis?"

Respon yang tidak diduga-duga Akihiko bergema di dalam telinganya, meskipun suara lirih Minako hanya berfrekuensi rendah. Lelaki beriris senada dengan warna surainya reflek merengkuh tubuh mungil Minako—erat. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah sendu Minako.

Dan gadis itu tidak bisa mengelak, ia merelakan dirinya terhanyut dalam pelukan Akihiko. Pelukan hangat penuh afeksi yang menguar dari seniornya, yang mungkin tak ia sadari hingga kini.

"Menangislah."

Akihiko dapat merasakan tubuh Minako yang bergetar, meski tak sedikitpun ia dengar suara tangis dari juniornya. Ia mengusap-usap bahu Minako lembut. "Tak apa."

"Ah—" Tiba-tiba Minako menarik diri dari dekapan Akihiko dengan wajah tak berekspresi, "—tapi, kalau aku menangis, aku hanya akan membuatnya sedih…." Minako membuang wajahnya dari Akihiko dan menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Dan aku … tak mau jika ada yang melihatku dengan kondisi seperti ini, terutama kau, Senpai. Ia memintaku untuk menjagaku, bukannya seperti ini…," ucapnya kepada Akihiko yang berada di belakangnya—dipunggungi.

"Maaf."

_**Sret**_

"Eh?"

Minako terkaget dan mengangkat wajahnya, mendapat Akihiko yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, memakaikan sweater kesayangannya pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Tak apa," ulangnya lagi seraya berlutut, "kami semua menerimamu dengan segala kelebihan dan juga kekuranganmu, Minako. Dan lagipula, dedikasimu sudah begitu banyak di tim kita." Pemuda bermarga Sanada itu tersenyum dan memegang kedua punggung tangan Minako yang dingin.

"Senpai…, Shinjiro-senpai…, ia … AKAN bangun lagi, 'kan?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Minako. Begitu polos. Dengan iris kosong yang berpendar, sorot matanya menusuk bola mata Akihiko, seperti kata-kata Minako yang baru saja menyayat hatinya.

Ia tertawa lepas, meski ia bisa merasakan silet yang menggores kalbunya—dalam.

"Tentu saja, orang keras kepala seperti dia tidak akan kalah oleh apa pun dengan mudah!"

Akhirnya kristal bening itu meluncur melalui pipi halus Minako. Dan seperti dengan aba-aba yang entah datang dari mana, kedua insan itu saling berhambur satu sama lain.

"Aku … takut…."

"Tak apa, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Minako…." Akihiko tersenyum tipis seraya menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Minako—sedikit menenangkan jiwanya yang gulana.

"…Dan, _happy birthday. Let's fight together and bring the good news to Shinji._ Jangan pernah lepas sweater ini, ya."

.

.

.

…Ia urung menyatakan perasaannya di hari itu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah nyempetin waktunya untuk baca fic ini!

Oh ya, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, salam kenal semuanya! (and be gentle please! *slapped)  
Maaf saya nyampah fic beginian di sini, baru main Persona 3 Portable dan langsung jatuh cinta sama Akihiko. Dan saat ketemu Shinjiro, saya buang jauh2 itu Akihiko XD *dihajar Aki fans*

Ngegantung? Maaf, dapet idenya cuma kayak gini.  
OOC? Iya, Aki sama Mina jadi OOC. Maaf. *sujud*  
Judul ga nyambung? Saya stuck  
Ngebosenin? Emang, kan udah ada warningnya di atas XD *diinjek*

Dan tentang ulang tahunnya Minako sama jadwal pulang sekolah yang lebih cepet di hari Sabtu itu… iya saya ngarang XD

Lagi di awal Januari, tinggal nunggu akhir bulan. Btw lawan Nyx sama lawan Theo susah mana, ya? Takut ._. udah level 99 sih… *curhat

Oh ya, kepikiran buat bikin fic Minako/Theo, soalnya di Persona Indonesia belom ada, sih. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa saya suka dia juga XD

_Well, mind to review, dear readers? ;)_


End file.
